


"Imagination"

by flat_clicker



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Imagination, Other, imaginary friends with benefits, masturbation maybe, minutes before episode 43
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flat_clicker/pseuds/flat_clicker
Summary: Talking to a sponge?No. This sponge was a friend.A friend with benefits.
Relationships: Kieran White x Spongebob Squarepants
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: Purple Hyacinth Smut





	"Imagination"

After a night of killing more than a dozen of people, Kieran's body was splashed with blood. And thus, it was time for bath. He took out his favourite sponge: yellow and squishy; and began to roll it around his naked body. This sponge, aptly named by Kieran as Spongebob, was his sole companion for many years, that he stitched some googly eyes to its front in an effort to keep himself sane.

Talking to a sponge? 

No. This sponge was a friend.

_A friend with benefits._

He _imagined_ the yellow sponge taking life, with holes and arms and two goofy front teeth, laughing like a man crazier than he was.

" **I'M READY, I'M READY!** " the sponge cried, smiling brightly at Kieran.

"Did you take the day off from Krusty Krab today?" Kieran chuckled.

Spongebob nodded like a pet dog. "It's my day of today, Mr. Kieran. And I brought you a Krabby Patty." The sponge magically produced hamburger buns and slammed them around Kieran's meat

Kieran closed his eyes, satisfied. He dripped the blood of his victims to the imaginary buns and growled, "Extra ketchup for the Krabby Patty."

Realtime, Kieran washed his meat with the sponge, but he rather liked the imagery on his head. He imagined Spongebob eating the Krabby Patty, opening his mouth wide to eat it in one big bite.

The sponge then walked around his body and licked him clean

"You taste better than a Krabby Patty with Jellyfish Jelly," the sponge said excitedly as he licked the assassin's ass crack.

"The secret is human blood," Kieran hummed.

After a few more minutes of ass wiping, the sponge was finally done. "I have to go back to bikini bottom," the sponge said. And so he did. Kieran jammed the sponge to the bikini of a shooting target.

"Thank you for your service," Kieran said, saluting to the sponge.

He dressed himself, sat on a chair, and awaited Lauren's arrival.

One day, he'll introduce Spongebob to Lauren, and they can have a threesome.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i mean i am in the discord.


End file.
